


Run for your life!

by The_true_sans



Category: Underfell-undertale AU
Genre: AHHH RUN FER YER FRICKIN LIFE!, Bribery, Cancer, Cancer race!, Enemies, F/M, I bleep out curse words, More tags TIBIA added!, Puns!, Sans is a hopeless pokemon fan, Stealing, random ideas!!!!, reader and Sans hate each other at first, sad ending (spoiler), ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_true_sans/pseuds/The_true_sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a recent survivor of cancer, Bone cancer to be exact. You recovered about a year ago. Now, there's a cancer survivor fundraiser run! The only problem is that you need to run with someone who never had cancer. Your parents, can't run, all your friends live far far away and none of your family would be willing to run with you. guess you have to ask one of the skeletons next door that have been living next to you for 6 years.</p><p>The only thing is that you aren't exactly FRIENDS with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stealing From A Skeleton

It's been one entire year. One entire year since you learned that you were going to live. Your hair was growing back in short (hair colour) strands, giving you a nice pixie cut.

 

It was nice to know you were done fearing every morning that you could die. You didn't have those annoying oxygen tanks with you anymore and you didn't need those stupid breathing tubes or wrap for your bald head. 

 

And now, you had been free for an entire year. Nothing could stop you now! You could run and walk like normal, live your daily life like normal. You were free.

 

Now, you could officially participate in the Run For Life cancer race that you had been training for. The person to cross the finish line first got a trophy and an opportunity to help distribute the money from the fundraiser to children's hospitals everywhere. You wanted to help the kids in those hospitals. You had been just like them a year ago and they deserved a chance too.

 

So you were training hard. Real hard, to become the best and the fastest. You had been studying great running techniques and eating better to prepare yourself. You wanted to win, you had to win. 

 

The only problem was that you needed a partner. A partner that has never had cancer before. That ruled out your mom because she had cancer when she was your age. And your dad was off on a year long business trip so that wouldn't work. You could ask your friends, but all your friends lived miles and miles away. You can't bother them to come all the way to where you lived for a few months so you could train.

 

You needed a partner. And it seemed like you didn't have any options. 

 

That bummed you out. No one in your family could run with you, your friends were all too far away and don't think you have any other options.

 

But...

 

You  _do_ have a pair of neighbors next door over. You consider yourself to know them pretty well. They have been living next to you for a good 6 years. You've exchanged a few words, but to be honest they weren't very pleasant neighbors.

 

Not only that, but they were monsters. A pair of skeletal brothers that were rude, loud and very very edgy. You only know the name of the short one because you heard the tall one yelling it multiple times every day. His name was Sans, and you won't say it out loud, but you loathed him.

 

He did tell good jokes, but most of these jokes had been directed towards your cancer problems and bald head. You won't lie, it hurt a little to have the jokes he made of you said. But he had run out of material ever since you recovered from cancer.

 

Your mom always joked and said that your relationship was just a bit of bad romance and you might end up together one day. You doubt it. HIGHLY doubt it.

 

But one of these brothers seemed like your only option so you have to do it. Mustering up the courage, you picked up the flyer that explained the Cancer Run and walked to your front door. You were really that desperate? Asking one of these rather rude skeletons to run beside you on a Cancer Run? Guess you are REALLY desperate.

 

So you stepped out of your house and took the short trek to the house next door. You stopped in their drive way. Taking a deep breath and reconsidering your decision. Were you really doing this? You think about turning back for a moment. Only to see a red eye peeking at you through the window. Gulp, you can't turn back now.

 

_They've seen you._

 

Shakily, you took the steps up their driveway and make it to their porch before stopping again. You gripped the paper in your hand tighter and take a deep breath before walking up the steps. You make it to the front door and raise your fist to knock.

 

You waited, waited and waited.

 

_Knock... Knock... Knock..._

 

3 short, quiet raps on the door. In the back of your mind, you hope that no one answers. But the door opened up to the shorter one. You never noticed but he was at least a head taller than you. "what the h*** do you want?" He grumbled rudely, seeing your shaking hands and blank eyes.

 

"Uh-um, I-I-I n-need... partner." You stuttered out vaguely. But you quickly regain your composure. "Ahem, I mean. Hi! I'm _______ (last name), from next door." You smiled at the skeleton. He only scoffed, "yeah, yeah i know who you are. why wouldn't i? we've been neighbors for 6 f****** years." He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and stuck it in between his teeth. "i was asking you what you wanted, not who you are." 

 

He took a lighter from his other pocket and calmly light the cigarette. He dragged on the cigarette before taking it from his mouth and blowing the smoke in your face. Rude. You begin to cough and fanned the air with your hand.

 

"Look, I'm gonna get straight to the point. I want to do this fundraiser run, and win. But I can't run the race without a partner. So I was wanting to ask either you or your brother to be my partner." You said, getting down to business.  _Preferably your brother and not you_. You thought in the back of your head.

 

Sans looked like he was thinking, he took the cigarette and blew another smoke cloud in your face. You coughed some more, "Okay, can you please stop blowing that in my face?" You grumbled. This Sans was bringing out the worst in you. Yet, he chuckled in pleasure.

 

"what? do you mean this?" He took another drag and blew the large cloud at you. "Yes!" You shouted and began fanning the air again. "Besides, second hand smoke is bad for the lungs." Ugh! You were getting off topic, "So are you or your brother going to help me or not?" You growled. You wanted to get this over with.

 

Sans thought, and thought before turning his head to yell into the house, "hey, boss! do ya wanna help the b**** next door with a cancer run?" Your face cringed in displeasure. He is so rude! " **TELL HER TO F*** OFF, SANS!** " You heard his brother yell back.

 

Sans turned to you with an evil grin. "sorry, sweetheart. but me and the boss aren't interested in helping with your pity party so, f*** off." And with that, he slammed the door in your face. You could hear his cackle behind the door. 

 

Stupid, rude, mother trucking skeletons!

 

You stomped away from their house, you were so angry you could tear this flyer to shreds! But you don't want to. That wouldn't be good, you still need it. Sigh, there's nothing you can do now. Your only option for the Cancer Run said no so you'll just have to not be in the race. That bummed you out big time. You really wanted to win to help out kids who were just like you, but now you can't even enter the race.

 

Plopping down at the table to pout, you put your face on the table with your shoulder sagging. "Sorry I couldn't help..." You mumbled into the table. You pouted there for a long time, feeling sorry for yourself and depressed. Your only chance was gone.

 

 **CRASH!!!**  

 

The sound of glass breaking came from the house next door, then a lot of yelling. "boss! what the h***!?" " **YOU SPEND TOO MUCH TIME ON THAT USELESS PIECE OF S***!** " The brothers continued to argue and you looked out the window to see a bunch of smashed glass. In the middle of it was a... gameboy?

 

You go outside and examined the scene. A black gameboy had been chucked out of their window and was sitting on the area in between both of your lawns. You pick up the gameboy and examine it. Despite being thrown out a window, it was still in great condition. Curiously, you opened it up.

 

DANG! Whoever owned this was a pokémon MASTER! They have 151 pokémon! AND 56 eggs! You close up the gameboy and look up to the window the gameboy was thrown out of. Out of the hole in the window, Sans glared down at you. You could see the rage in his red pupils. Next thing you know it, he was gone.

 

"give it back."

 

You whirled around to see Sans behind you with his hand out stretched. Normally, you would have handed it back. But you had an evil idea.

 

"Lovely gameboy you got here. And what an amazing pokémon collection. 151 pokémon and 56 eggs, I'm impressed." You told him while toying with the gameboy in your hands. "It would be a shame for someone to delete it." You added darkly. Sans froze. "you wouldn't dare, you wouldn't f****** dare." 

 

You flipped it open and let your thumb hover over the delete button. "I can give it back, if you do me a favor." Your thumb made a lunge for the button and Sans freaked out, "no! my baby!" Lucky for him, this was only a tease. "I need your help in the Cancer Run. If you run and train with me, you can have your precious gameboy back, pokémon and all." You taunted.

 

Sans growled. You are evil, so very evil. He made a grab for the gameboy but you held it above your head. He may be taller than you but his arms were short, so he couldn't reach it. "fine! i'll help you! just give me my baby back!" He yelled at you while trying to jump and grab the gameboy.

 

"After, the race is done. I will return your gameboy. ONLY after." Sans knew that he was too short to reach it, he couldn't tackle you or else he could get hurt and he used too much magic to teleport down to you. "fine. but you must give it back after the race. no matter the out come." Sans grumbled stubbornly.

 

You slipped the gameboy in your pocket and held out your hand. "Deal." 

 

Sans snickered as he grasped your hand in the handshake. Only for you to receive an electric shock. "Ouch!" You squealed while ripping your hand away.

 

You scowled at him as you rubbed the shocked area and he chuckled. "now, no matter what. i'm getting that gameboy back. even if the race gets  _cancered_." He joked before stomping off to his house while glaring at the pocket you had slipped his gameboy in. He was getting that gameboy back, whether he had to steal it back or not.

 

However, you felt triumphant. As soon as Sans had disappeared from sight, you pumped your fist into the air. "Yes! I have a partner for the Cancer Run!" You shouted before running back into your house.

 

This was your chance.


	2. Getting Things Sorted Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you had a partner, you needed to get signed up. Then drag the bone bag to your training area.

You're sitting at your computer, looking at the website for the Run For Life cancer run. While looking through the site, you twirl your short hair around your finger as a habit of yours. Ah! Here it is, the sign-up application.

 

It had a list of information for you and your partner as well as a fill in sheet.

 

Runner 1 name:

_______ (Last name)

 

Runner 2 name:

Sans

 

You don't really know Sans's last name so you make a guess.

 

Runner 2 name:

Sans Skeleton

 

Perfect.

 

It had a few other fill ins such as address and age. You knew both of those things for you and Sans. Believe it or not, no matter how immature Sans acted he was a good 2 years older than you. Fancy that? 

 

Aaaaaaannnnddd there! You and Sans are now registered for the Cancer Race. All you need to do now, is train! And you've got to get up early to do that. 

 

Speaking of, it was getting kind of late. And you as a racer is going to need your sleep since you wake up early to train. So you close your computer and get dressed for bed. 

 

"Night, mom!" You yelled into the hallway and you wait for her response. It took a bit but she did eventually respond. "Night, sweetie. Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." You giggle at the old saying before closing up your door for the night.

 

Your mom had always been the quiet type. She had cancer in her throat which made her voice weak after treatment. But she's doing great and living life to the fullest. Being your typical, embarrassing-yet-cool-at-times mom. And she loved you, while you loved her which made her the best mom in your opinion.

 

Now that you were ready to go to sleep, you curled up in your warm comforter and thought about your new opportunity. To finally run in the race and try to win. You thought about your training and the routine you were going to have to become fitter and faster.

 

But a bad thought struck you. You were going to be doing all that training and routine with  _Sans._ You don't even remember why you thought it was a good idea to get Sans or his brother to run with you in the race. For all you know, Sans could purposefully try to make you lose because of what a jerk he was.

 

He could not even try, and make you lose. Trip you or make you injure yourself. Or worse, start making puns on cancer and kids with bald heads! Urg! This was a horrible idea! You think you have made a very bad mistake.

 

Yet, you push those thoughts aside. At least you still get to race. A goal you had been trying to accomplish ever since you got cancer. Now, it was almost complete. You just needed to keep your hopes up and do your best.

 

Besides? What's the worst thing that can happen? (oh boy.)

 

_beep! beep! beep!_

 

Your alarm begins to blare, right at the exact time. 5:35 am. You know it's really early but you are an early bird. And you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm!

 

You get up out of bed and begin with a healthy breakfast. It energizes you even more and gets you pumped for training. Even if you had to do it with Sans! 

 

You're so pumped up that your practically dancing around the house, going from the bathroom to brush your teeth and hair before spinning to your room and getting in running clothes with pure enthusiasm coursing through your veins. Now you were ready! Let's hope Sans is at least awake at... You check your alarm clock. "5:55! New record!" Dang, now you were extra happy. That was the fastest time you had ever gotten ready in.

 

Lacing up your running shoes, you then bound out the door in a slow jog over to your neighbors house. Jogging up to the porch, you reach the door and rap on it with fast quick knocks this time. Now you wait. And wait. And wait.... and wait. 

 

You knock again, but louder and longer this time. There's a crash in the house before loud grumbles and footsteps coming to the door. " **WHAT?!** " A voice screamed as the door swung open and revealed the tall skeleton. "Oh! Hi..." You tried to remember the name Sans shouted yesterday. "Boss."

 

The skeleton nodded in approval of the name you called him.

 

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT?** " He said calmly, his sockets glared down at you. It only intimidated you more with the 3 thick scratches that ran down his right socket. "Uh, I'm here for Sans. We're supposed to start training now." You told him as calm as possible. But you pretty much failed with your wide eyed stare. " **SANS? HE ISN'T EVEN AWAKE. AND WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU TRAINING FOR?** " He shouted at you. To be honest, he had a really loud obnoxious voice. 

 

"I'm training with him for the Run For Life cancer run. He's my running partner." 

 

Boss scowled as he realized who you were. " **SO YOU'RE THAT B**** WHO WANTED THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS TO RUN BESIDE YOU?** " Um, more or less? "Kinda?" You answered with uncertainty. " **WELL I'M NOT SORRY TO SAY THAT I HAVE STANDARDS. AND THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU COULD REACH THEM WITH YOUR HEIGHT.** " He mocked you with a hand raising to your height. 

 

Okay, making jokes about how you used to have cancer was one thing, but making fun of your height was crossing the line. And you were not here to be mocked about your height. You grab boss's scarf and pull him down to where he was face to skull with you. "Make fun of my height and I will bury your bones in your own yard." You threatened before releasing him and innocently smiling up at him.

 

"So where is Sans?"

 

Boss would have yelled at you but he was too surprised with your sudden hostility to do so.

 

" **I'LL GO WAKE HIM UP.** " Boss said and he walked off slightly confused and dazed. No one ever stood up to him, and that really caught him off guard.

 

You waited on the porch for a bit. There was an occasional bit of yelling and grumbling to be heard but eventually Sans stumbled to the door. "why the h*** are you up so early?" He growled with his sleepy red pupils glaring daggers at you. "So we can train. It's in the deal. So get ready for the day and I'll show you where we're going to be training." You explained to him with your foot tapping impatiently.

 

"you want to train, for a run that is in 4 months. at f****** 6 in the morning?!" He cursed some more at you before finally closing the door on you after announcing he was going to go get ready. Good, now Sans was out of bed and was getting ready. But it might take a bit, you at your fastest took a good 20 minutes to get ready so you expect Sans to take longer.

 

Luckily, there is a chair on their porch. You go to sit down in the chair so you can relax while you wait. But as soon as you put a bit of your weight on the chair a fricking, pendulum went swinging past your face. You're lucky your reflexes are fast or else you would have been axed in the head with a pendulum. You decide that it is not a good idea to sit in that seat. 

 

So instead, you retreat to the floor of the porch and sat cross legged on the planks. Thankfully, no fricking pendulums come swinging at your head.

 

About 30 minutes later, Sans emerged from the house. He had basket ball shorts, a red sweater and fur lined hoodie on. Did he not know about running? "Sans you can't wear that while running. You'll sweat like crazy!" You scolded him. "i don't give a d***. i just wanna get this over with." He said with a loud yawn which revealed all his pointy and sharp teeth. One was missing, but it was replaced with a golden fang.

 

"Your funeral." You shrugged and you motioned for him to follow you. You jog off while Sans walked slowly behind. Once you had reached the sidewalk, Sans was still making his way down the drive way. "hey! if you want me to do this stupid race thing you're going to have to slow down." He shouted at you. But you don't slow down, in fact you speed up. "If you want your gameboy back you're going to have to catch up! I'm not slowing down for anything!" And you began to sprint faster.

 

It took a bit, but you hear panting coming from behind you as Sans began to catch up with you. Good, now it's time to speed up. You begin running at half speed. Not your fastest speed but halfway there. Now let's see if he can catch up to that.

 

Sure enough, you hear more panting as it get's heavier and faster. Now Sans is next to you with sweat already dripping from his skull. "holy s***! are you trying to kill me or something?" He choked out in between pants. You find this sight kind of funny and you can't help but chuckle. "No, I'm just racing you to the training area." And that was when you kicked into top gear, running at full speed with your legs pumping fast and carrying you farther every step.

 

You could see the high school football field in view. That was where you were leading Sans for training. It had a great track there that you could easily use to run laps around and stretch while pushing yourselves a little bit more everyday.

 

Quickly, you look behind yourself and you see no Sans. You must have left that jerk in your dust, ha! Easy win.

 

Now, you were reaching the track and you stepped into the football field, there was no Sans in sight. "what took you so long?"

 

You whipped your head around to the source of the voice. Only to find Sans lying leisurely on one of the bleachers. He had this grin on his face that made you want to slap it off. "How'd you get here before me?" You panted as you caught your breath. He chuckled at your bewilderment on how he got here so fast. He shouldn't have gotten here so fast! You were far, far ahead of him!

 

"aw, do we have a sore loser?" Sans cooed while you were scowling in confusion. There was no way he should have beat you! "You cheated!" You accused him while he began walking towards you. He wasn't even sweating anymore! How?! "sweetheart, it's called winning because of advantages. cheating is a rather rude name for it." He chuckled and he leaned forward to flick your forehead. Grrr, jerk.

 

Your face reddened in anger as he sauntered away confidently. 

 

This was going to be a long 4 months. A long, horrible 4 months.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ermegersh. I feel so happy that you guys like this!


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with Sans!... is the worst decision you ever made. He's rude, stubborn and doesn't listen. You regret this so much.

Meeting up with Sans for training became a very tedious routine. Wake up early, get ready, go to Sans's house, get cursed at as he expresses his frustration with early morning training, scold Sans on his horrible running attire, race him to the track, lose due to his cheating, then train. AKA regret your life decisions.

 

Sans didn't even  _try._ When you called for a certain number of laps, he'd walk each and every one. Tell him to time you? He'd trip you right out the gate. The most he worked was when you raced him around the track. And that was just him running a bit and then teleporting to the finish line. All he wanted to do was beat you, even if he was cheating.

 

And stretching before running was the worst. He would make fun of you and make all sorts of pervy comments when you were doing toe touches or something. All in all, being Sans's partner sucked. And he knew you thought it sucked. His goal was to make you so angry with him that you released him from the deal and gave him back his crappy gameboy. 

 

But you were stronger and more determined than Sans knew. You don't believe in failure. Which leaves you with the option of completing your goals. Sans wasn't going to break you. Sure, he may cause you to crack but never shatter. 

 

Just, keep your cool and keep going. You can't let his bull crap get to you. No matter how much of a douche he may be. You have told yourself multiple times that you won't let him get to you and tell yourself he'll eventually give up if you ignore it. Keep it together, no matter how much he made you want to rip your hair out in frustration.

 

"Okay! 4 laps around the track before we take a break." You ordered to Sans who rolled his eyes and walked onto the track. "Ready. Set. GO!" You cried out and immediately started with a jog. It's not good to use all your energy at the beginning of a run. While Sans, did his usual and walked his laps.

 

So naturally, you finished first and got to break first while Sans was still on his second lap. You sat yourself down on the bleachers and watched Sans walk around the track, slouching and scowling as he walked. You take this opportunity to annoy him and cheer him on! "Go Sans! You can do it! Don't give up!" This cheering earned you a deeper scowl and Sans sticking his middle digit up at you. Lovely.

 

But Sans did-- finally-- finish his laps and disappeared like usual. And believe it or not, you loved it when he disappeared. It gave you a moment of peace so you could relax and take a water break. Dealing with Sans put you through a lot of stress and when he disappeared it felt like a weight was lifted off your shoulders.

 

Calmly, you lean back onto the bleachers and enjoy your ice cold water bottle in the heat and your sweating body. It cools you down and fills you with energy. This is nice.

 

However, Sans seemed to disagree. He may disappear but he doesn't go so far that he can't see you. And it annoys him with how relaxed you look. You seem calm, cool and collected which was not what Sans was aiming for. He wanted to make you infuriated and make you hate him so much that you couldn't take it. This, was making his progress go backwards.

 

You take another long, refreshing sip from your water bottle and release a sigh of satisfaction. It felt nice to cool down, to cool down without Sans-- "heya."

 

You literally jumped in surprise as you whipped around and saw Sans's smug grin. Oh shoot. He's going to ruin your relaxation! You know there is only one way to get rid of him and that is to ignore him. Even though it's going to tick him off.

 

Looking away, you get back to relaxing and don't listen to a word Sans said. He kept talking and talking, using bad language and insulting you. It took him a bit to realize you weren't listening, "why are you so d*** slow? is it because your running skills are s***?" He didn't see you reacting. You were just sitting there, sipping your drink.

 

Next thing you know, your water bottle had been swatted out of your hand. You scowl where your water bottle had landed before looking at Sans who was giving you that grin again. Darn it you really wanted to slap him. But you take a deep breath and look away from the skeleton who was mildly surprised with your reaction. You picked up your water bottle and dusted it off before setting it back down on the bleachers.

 

"Well, since your here. Let's get back to work." You said as you stood up from the bleachers and waited on the track for Sans. The break may have been short lived but you weren't missing out on an opportunity to not have to look for him.

 

So Sans trudged onto the track. The 2 of you ran around the track a few times, timed each other and had a race. This would have been a great training session if Sans wasn't such a pill but you did get your training done. You packed up and walked home while Sans blipped out of track leaving you to walk alone.

 

The training always took a long time. Going from early in the morning to dinner time but you always got a good work out and you were getting faster by the day. Just as long as Sans cleaned up his act you would be able to have a shot at winning this race. You hope.

 

\---

 

"Yeah, I can tell just from the look in his eyes... er, sockets that he hates me to death." You explained to your mom later that night at dinner. She had prepared your favourite meal for dinner and you were chowing down after a long day of training. "And I can tell from his actions. He's rude, bad mouthed, edgy and I can read it in his face that he wants to kill me." You leave out the fact that he can't because you have his gameboy.

 

You waited a moment until you heard the raspy silent voice of your mother, "I'm telling you... I have a feeling this will all turn out to be some romantic relationship later... You just have to get to know the skeleton." She whispered before a large bite from the meal. But you snort in doubt. "Oh! Because I'll totally fall in love with some skeleton that cheats, lies, and flips me off on a daily basis. Now I call that  _true love._ " You shouted sarcastically.

 

Seriously? You and THAT skeleton. Puh-lease.

 

But your mom only clicked her tongue and waggled her finger in your face. "Do you forget the story of your father and I?" She said coyly and you only roll your eyes. "I know, I know, mom. You used to bully dad in college until he saved you from some sort of attacker. Then he asked you out... blah, blah, blah. 2 years later you had me. Great bedtime story." You said impatiently before sipping your water. You set your cup down and put your hands together. "But mom, this is different. Dad liked you and you didn't. Sans hates me and I hate him. I see no relationship happening." 

 

Standing up from your seat you make your way to the sink to clean the dishes. "That's just you and your cooky imagination." You teased as you watered down your plate and put it in the dish washer. "Huh, I guess like mother like daughter." Said your mom as she chuckled and watched you stomp off to your room yelling "Yeah right!" all the way up to your room.

 

You flopped down on your bed and sighed as you looked at music box by your bed. It had been a gift from your dad when you were just a little girl. He told you that when ever you weren't happy, you could wind it up and remember all your happy memories. You pick up the small keepsake and twisted its key.

 

Looking at the little fairy on top spin gracefully, you heard the familiar picks and pings of the music box. It reminded you of your dad, and the song he taught you to go with the music.

 

_when you're feeling down._

_remember that you are a princess,_

_a rare beautiful treasure_

_all you need to do is fix up your crown,_

_replace your mopey little frown_

_and remember the ones you love..._

 

It was a silly little song but it did put a smile on your face whenever you sang along to the music box. You loved your dad, and wished he was home. But business is business and he wouldn't be back for a long time. You know he loves you, and he misses you too. 

 

The best you can do to keep him in your heart while he's gone is to keep your chin up and show off that beautiful smile that he always said you have. 

 

Now you feel a little less irritated than you did earlier today. You felt even more determined and you know that you can make Sans work harder. 

 

All you have to do is just show him a little kindness. You remembered your father's words:

 

_Always be kind._

 

_Because sometimes, kindness is all we have._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love vacation. But it takes me away from my computer so this chapter took fiveeeeeeeeeevvvvvvveeeeeeeerrrrr to write. Plus I've already got a case of 'Ye olde writer's block' so. Yep. And i'm havin some troubles with my mind right now so :'/
> 
> I'm tryin and I'm stayin determined!
> 
> Q: Who else read the reader's dad's words in Morgan Freedman's voice?
> 
> (Just me? Okay...)
> 
> *Pouting in the corner*


	4. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! You've had enough horse crap! Time to lay down the law.

3 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days.

 

This was all the time you had until the race. And no progress has been made! You run of course, and you do your best. But Sans however was not even been trying. After last week you got tired of his games and began to train him instead of yourself. And believe it or not, he actually did okay. He ran when you told him, and didn't disappear during break.

 

OH but the next day, was like. Hot. Devil infested. HELL.

 

Beginning of the day he hid, and it took you a good 3 hours to finally catch him. And when you did you told him no breaks for the first 3 hours. That got him pretty irritated and riled up so he made a run for home. And it was OK. He ran so he was getting in training, but with his minor teleports here and there, he kept you in the dust and when he finally reached home the day had been wasted.

 

But now, today is a new day. With not-so-new shenanigans. Whew boy, you got your work cut out for you.

 

So the day begun, and it wasn't all that bad. Sans was running and you were counting his laps at the moment. 

 

"Come on! You can go faster!" You shouted to him as he passed by you. "why do i have to run so fast?" Sans panted in response. You roll your eyes and cup your hands over your mouth so he could hear you, "Because we need to be fast to be the best! Now run! Run! Run!"

 

But instead of speeding up, Sans's pace slowly fell to a walk before he stopped. He turned to face you with his scowl, deeper than usual. Marching to you , he stopped a few inches away from you. "and why is it so important to be the best?" He said grimly, but you only huff.

 

"Well, we got to win don't we?" But Sans wasn't pleased with this answer. "no, of course you want to win but why?" He grew slightly angrier. "is it to win some dumb trophy? would it be a nice mantle piece? or is it to help some doomed kids in a hospital?" 

 

Your eyes twitch at the word "doomed". You were once one of those kids. And you weren't doomed, yet this comment got your blood boiling. "Sans, those kids aren't doomed." But Sans only raised his voice again. "So its for the d*** brats?"

 

He. Did. Not.

 

Urgh! Why does he have to be this way?! Plus he was just assuming things. Who said it was for the kids? Who said it was for the trophy? This is all for a much more important reason. This is to prove something to someone.

 

You give Sans your sternest look as you cross your arms and growl. "Seriously? Brats? And its not good to assume things." You scolded him but he brushed off your scolding and continued to pester you about it. He yelled random reasons to you, seeing if any of them matched yours but he couldn't name a single reason that was even close to yours.

 

But you did have a reason. And it was your own special reason. You just had this need to prove something. Even if the person you wanted to prove it to wasn't around to see you. He just needed to know.

 

"Well do you really have to know?" You screamed at him as both your voices were getting louder and louder each counter. "if ya want to win then ya might wanna tell me!" He irritated you so much, with his useless lazy rump and his stubborn attitude. Now you think is where you are going to explode from all the anger you had swallowed down for the past week or so.

 

This was the point that you were going to let him have it. You take a deep breath and look Sans straight in the red pupils. "This is all for a reason! A reason that special to me! I have to show him! I have to show Trey that I'm going to be okay!" You shouted at the top of your voice. Your brow was scrunched and anger was clear in your expression.

 

Yet your eyes sparkled with tears.

 

Sans was surprised with your sudden burst. He had just assumed by this point that you were incapable of anger. Everyone else would have gotten mad with him a long time ago, but you didn't. And here he saw you absolutely furious. With hints of sadness woven into your tone and stance.

 

And now, realizing that your one and only true reason that you never told anyone was out there on the table, you quickly turned your back on him and mumbled, "Just go home. You clearly never wanted to do this so just leave me alone." You slowly began to walk away from Sans towards the gates of the track. 

 

You can hear footsteps. Good he's heading home, away from you. But you tense up as a hand grabs you by the shoulder and turns you around. Sans is looking at you with curiosity. "who is trey?" He asked simply. But you push his hand off your shoulder and continue walking. It doesn't matter anymore.

 

"seriously? you're gonna yell some s***** reason at me and then walk away?"

 

Oh you hate him and his foul mouth.

 

You turn back to face him but with your scowl even deeper and your eyes shining, "Alright! I had this great friend, his name was Trey. We were friends for a really long time until we eventually began to like each other! The thing about Trey was that his life was hard and he would say over and over, that I was usually the only reason why he was still here. Then my cancer got really bad and the doctors said I was going to die. And guess what, Trey heard it and then, he committed suicide!" You were waving your hands wildly with your cheeks turning red as you battled the emotions of sadness and anger inside yourself. 

 

And eventually, sadness won.

 

Your shoulders shook as you looked down and you bit down on your lip so you didn't whimper. You remembered all the things you were trying to forget and it all flooded back to you. "I-- I just was to prove that I'm okay. That nothing bad is going to happen to me. I just want to show Trey and everyone who worries about me on a daily basis, that I'm okay." You mumbled as a tear dropped.

 

You expected Sans to not care, to make fun of you and walk away. But he didn't.

 

"so are you ready to train or not?"

 

Looking up in surprise, you quickly wiped away your tear. Sans still had his usual aloof scowl, but it looked like he was trying to be encouraging almost. Almost.

 

Sans noticed your confusion and sighed. "didn't i say i'd work if i got a good reason?" He grumbled stubbornly. To be honest, he didn't say those exact words but you go with it. Nodding, you smile just the slightest. And from the look of it, you think Sans smiled back. But you'll never be sure. 

 

Sans nodded back in response and began to walk back onto the track. You quickly step up beside him. "You know I'm gonna keep you to your word, right?" 

 

"heh, yeah. i'm in for a world of pain aren't i?"

 

"You better believe it. But if it gets too hard just tell me. We can compromise this, running relationship."

 

"so we're in a relationship now?"

 

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

 

Maybe Sans isn't such a bad guy after all.

 

Maybe.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. What would a The_true_sans fanfic be without tears or a sad backstory?
> 
> :P
> 
> Whatever. It's what I do best. 
> 
> ;3
> 
> Also, school has started back up again and I just want to warn you that updates are going to take a long time.
> 
> sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapt! Then next is on the way. Feel free to comment ALMOST anything. (No cussing, please and thank you!) ;3


End file.
